


Atypical Friendships

by gingerlegend



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Minor Angst, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: A series of hangouts involving atypicals from The Bright Sessions. Some of these will not be canon compliant to The College Tapes, but it should fit the AM Archives canon pretty well. No direct spoilers for either of those though.
Relationships: Alice Michaels & Caleb Michaels, Caleb Michaels & Chloe Turner
Kudos: 1





	1. Pathos

"And then at prom, he—"  
"Aw, that's adorable," Chloe interrupted.  
"Oh, right," Caleb said with a bit of a chuckle. "Mind reader."  
"Sorry, it's weird, being back around other people. I can turn down the volume if you—"  
"No, it's fine," Caleb said. "Really, it's fine. I can feel you worrying about it, and it's okay."  
"I know, I can hear you thinking how you like not having to explain yourself."  
"I do that enough with Adam."  
"Whatever. I _know_ you want to share more prom stories."  
"You're the one who gets ridiculously happy when anyone talks about romance "  
"You _like_ feeling my happiness."  
"Yeah, so? It's nice and calm. Not a lot of people have the same kind of calm excitement."  
"Fair enough."  
"Anyway, after prom, he—"  
"Oh my god, that's the sweetest thing."  
"I know right?"  
"You two are adorable together," Chloe said. Then her grin dropped. "Oh, I think Mark just got here. Sounds like he's in a bit of a mood."  
"O-oh, I'll head out then. I told Sam I'd help move more of Dr. Bright's boxes out of Sam's house."  
"And that seems to be what's bothering Mark."  
"Okay, yeah, let's not get in one of those, uh… feedback loop things again."  
"Yeah, I'm sorry to cut this short. I can text you later."  
"That'd be nice."  
Caleb passed Mark on his way out of the art studio. They waved, but they both knew it wouldn't be a great idea to spend any more time together right now.


	2. Strong Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and his sister Alice have a heart-to-heart. Spoilers for near the end of the Bright Sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than i meant to make it, but oh well. It's fine. I just love their sibling dynamic. Alice appears in the AM Archives and in The College Tapes and I adore her.

"Guess we can't play quidditch anymore, huh?" Alice joked halfheartedly.  
Caleb sighed. "Why did you tell me first? Why not mom or dad?"  
"Well, you probably figured it out already anyway."  
"Yeah, but—"  
"What am I feeling?"  
Caleb wasn't used to Alice asking him that. Lately she got angry when he reacted to her emotions.  
"You're scared," Caleb realized.  
"I'm fucking terrified, Caleb."  
"Me too," Caleb said. "Oh, don't feel skeptical. I'm your brother. I'd be scared for you even if you were fearless."  
Caleb felt Alice relax a bit. That was good. She must have felt reassured.  
"Do you want to talk to Dr. Bright?" he asked. "She'd be more than happy to—"  
"I don't think mom and dad would like that," Alice said, "and my ability isn't as complicated as yours."  
Caleb didn't say anything for a while. Alice was holding back so much emotion even though she knew Caleb could feel all of it.  
"Well, if you ever want to see her, I can tell her for you," Caleb said at last. He got up from her bed.  
"Please don't go yet," Alice said.  
"I'll stay as long as you need, Alice."  
She smiled, but he felt no happiness coming from her. "Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god for Chloe's mind reading. I want to come up with some date stories about Caleb and Adam, but I never went to prom in high school, and I'm not sure what it's like outside of movies. And those... those are mostly old disney stuff.
> 
> Also i know this is the first thing i've posted in ages; i've been working on some completely original stuff lately. But I do have a Magnus Archives thing in the works, so i guess look forward to that too?


End file.
